


Boy Toy

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Robot fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Sportacus leaves to visit his family. What will Robbie do with his time?





	Boy Toy

Robbie and boredom were two things that often didn’t go together well. Infact, Robbie and boredom were two things that didn’t go well together and often left the man in a rut. Sportacus was out of town visiting his relatives, leaving Robbie all by himself. He had to find some way of wasting time while he waited for his boyfriend to return. He began to tinker on his Roboticus, the tall man wondering if he could make some improvement to the original design. Boredom does many things to a person, one of those things is cause them to become rather… Horny. Especially to someone with the sex drive of a half fae. 

Robbie found a way to not only improve the Roboticus, but also rid himself of the boredom plaguing his mind and his loins. Robbie installed a nice dildo to the crotch of his shiny robot. Robbie looked it over, smirking a bit to himself as he pondered all the things he could do to the robot. 

With a graceful jump in his step, Robbie got out the many things he would need. He retrieved his lube from the side drawer of his bed, and he changed out of his clothing into just a shirt. Once he had all his items, he was ready for a nice fucking. 

Robbie approached the bot, happily flicking the robot into life. The lanky man happily sat in his chair, legs spread wide.   
“Alright, Sportabot, get over here.” Robbie commanded, the man waiting nervously. The Robot made it’s way over with steps that echoed about the lair.   
“Yes.” The robot replied, coming over and picking the man up. Robbie yelped in surprise, the noise dying in his throat as the duplicate began to gently move it’s hand up and down Robbie’s already throbbing erection. All doubts left the villain's mind as the robot relaxed him through stimulation.  
“Please…” Robbie begged gently.  
Once it appeared the bot had decided he was relaxed enough, the bot shifted him over it’s lap, grabbing the lube and applying it to one hand. With what could be considered a gentle touch, the Sportabot began to slowly stretch out Robbie. One finger at a time, the robot worked his way inside of Robbie, all the while listening to Robbie’s soft groans of appreciation.  
“Please, please… Four fingers is enough, please just get inside me!” The fae exclaimed, getting impatient with this tender treatment from the bot. “I need you…” He cried gently as it curled fingers deep inside of him. 

When the robot deemed him stretched enough, it shifted them once more, gently lowering him down onto it’s cock. Robbie let out a loud moan, squirming a bit once it was sheathed inside of him.  
“Please start moving!” Robbie practically whimpered in his deep voice. The Roboticus began to move, thrusting up deep into Robbie, carefully ranging the ways he reacted to find his prostate.   
“Harder! Ah! Faster please!” Robbie would say as he was thrust into, the taller man liking the rough way the robot fucked him. Robbie was in tears of pleasure by the time he finally orgasmed, the man crumpling up against the robot with a cry of ecstasy.  
“Oh Gods!” 

Robbie stayed there a while, the robot still inside him. He found that it didn’t take long before his body decided it needed yet another round. This time he thought it best they move to the bed. With a soft groan of almost tenderness, the man lifted himself up off of the bot, beckoning him with a hand motion into the bedroom. Soon he found himself pinned to the bed, hands clawing at his sheets as he is fucked mercilessly. The sounds of, “Harder! Please! Gods… Faster!” Echoed through the lair loudly.

Sportacus arrived home late one night, the elf hoping Robbie was in bed by then. It had been a long trip, but he hoped for some early morning sex with his beloved before he would return to the children. He entered the lair, back to disguise machine. That was when one of his ears twitched, frowning a bit at the sound of Robbie panting. He turned around, going to find what could be wrong with his love when he saw them. Robbie was pinned to the railing, hands gripping at it, his pants lay around his ankles and his top was pulled up so the Sportabot could grip him closer. He seemed so lost in the pleasure, he didn’t even notice his boyfriend’s return. The Robot was fucking him mercilessly, holding Robbie tight. His shock turned to arosal, his voice going a bit deeper.

“Why Robbie! I wasn’t expecting such a pretty sight when I got home!” Sportacus said in a happy voice, the cheeky elf hopping up on the other side of the railing. He placed his hands through, touching Robbie’s erection.   
“Such a lovely sight indeed..” He purred, pressing kisses to the man’s neck. While Roboticus pounded into him, Sportacus pleasure Robbie in his hand. The elf used one hand to pleasure the villain, the other moving to his own erection to free it. Once out of his tight pants, he slowly began to massage his own length. It wasn’t long until Robbie came, the sight causing Sportacus to follow suit. Together they sat for a quiet moment, basking in the afterglow.   
“You shouldn’t have sex here… You might fall.” Was all Sportacus said, a sly smirk on his face.


End file.
